


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Zucchini [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based off the Mariah Carey song, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, queer platonic partnership, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Marinette is alone as Christmas slowly approaches and she only wishes for one thing this holiday.





	

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true oh_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

Marinette looked at the small Christmas tree in her apartment and sighed. It had been a mistake moving out of her parents’ home just before the holidays. At least there she could be surrounded by loved ones. Instead it was her, Tikki, and her projects. When she first decided to move out it had seemed like the best plan. She was up all night, her parents were bakers and started their day early. Everyone was constantly trying to be quiet for the other and over time it just became tense. Moving out was really the best idea and where she was moving to better still.

That was until Alya got transferred to an office in Munich. Alya’s German wasn’t even that good! Yet her journalism skills had her working for the Associated Press, and they needed those skills and her endless energy there. Nino had joined her less than a week after she’d moved and Marinette couldn’t have been happier for the couple.

That was still okay though. She had her boyfriend at least. Or well, her almost boyfriend. Oh who was she kidding! Her and Adrien were in this weird quasi-relationship thing that needed to be sorted out because they were partners, best friends, and had been tiptoeing on exactly what they wanted to do with their relationship!

She was Ladybug for goodness sakes! She needed to pull up her spotted panties and act like it! Marinette was all ready to get the ball rolling on the conversation of what ‘they’ were, but Adrien had pulled the rug out from under her by saying he was leaving the country for a while.

It wasn’t a bad thing really. Adrien and his father were working on repairing their relationship and when Gabriel said he was going to be in Manila for the next several months to oversee the new line Adrien had volunteered to go with him. It was a good way for him to observe the business side of the fashion company, though of course he would be pulled in for some modeling as well. Adrien didn’t mind any of that though.

Still it was now December and Marinette was feeling a lot more lonesome that she had expected to feel.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need, and I_  
_Don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_

Marinette was knitting on the couch, Tikki sitting in front of her in a cookie coma. On her laptop Christmas music was playing and the image of a fireplace was keeping her company. It was relaxing knitting, her design sketches forgotten for the moment. She had picked out a particular ball of blue yarn and knew who she would be making a hat for. It had been an age since the truth of Adrien’s first gift from her came to light, but she had never touched on the topic since. Now however as she missed the man with a smile that could light up a room, she felt the urge to make a companion to the scarf that likely needed to be retired.

Soft music, crackling fire, light snoring and the clicking of knitting needles. A peaceful scene from an outside observation. It was not so peaceful inside Marinette’s mind. The conversation still needed to happen, and with him not being here all the worse case scenarios were playing out in her mind. She didn’t realize she was crying until Tikki’s drowsy voice came to her. “Are you alright Marinette?”

“Hu? Oh, oh yeah Tikki!” Marinette rubbed her face with the heel of her hand. “I’m just cold. I should put some stocking on.”

“Oh, okay,” Tikki said, not sounding convinced as Marinette carefully put her knitting to the side. “Maybe you should play a game,” the kwami suggested pointing to the gaming system in front of the television.

In all honesty Marinette didn’t feel much like gaming, but it might be a good distraction. “Okay!”

 _I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_

“I’m so glad things are going well there,” Marinette said with all the enthusiasm that she could muster.

“But,” Adrien asked, not missing a beat. That was the disadvantage of knowing each other so well.

Marinette gave a short laugh. “I just miss you, that’s all.”

“I miss you too Marinette,” he said earnestly over the phone, far too many miles away.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow, and I_  
_I just wanna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

“Marinette, thank you so much for helping us with the decorations,” Sabine said from the other side of sales floor of the bakery.

Marinette turned her head, having just tapped the nail that put the mistletoe over the doorframe of the front entrance and grinned at her mother, then slowly stepped down. They had waited until the shop was closed for the evening to get all the garland and other decorations out from the storage. It was one of her favorite activities to do during the month. Tom and Sabine had been slowly pulling out the decorations, but today had been the big day for them to make the shop look as Christmasy as possible.

Pulling the ladder away she looked out the door. Tom had finished up putting greenery on the outside of the bakery. “Papa, it looks great out here!”

“Thank you sweetheart,” he said as he came over to give her a side hug. “Are you staying for dinner?”

“I,” she paused and looked up as she saw small fluttering white lazily falling from the sky. “I probably should head home. It looks like it might actually stick tonight.”

“That it might. A shame. You could stay the night you know.” Her mother was nodding her agreement from the door and Marinette was tempted.

In the end she shook her head and soon left her family home, for the first time that she could recall, hating the snow falling.

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake_  
_To hear those magic reindeer click_

“Are you making a list Marinette?” Tikki asked, looking over her shoulder.

It was a list of sorts, but not a Christmas list. It was a pro and con list on telling Adrien how she felt. She knew something needed to happen, and she also knew her worries were exaggerated, but with only Tikki to confide in it was hard to think about any of this rationally.

So she was making a list and any time she wrote something in the con list she’d go to a second page to write out why she thought it could happen and how likely it was. Because the things she wrote down would not happen with the Adrien she knew. They were by and large a product of her insecurities and imagination. Even if Adrien did not see eye to eye with her, he would never… ‘send a letter to every design house in Europe denouncing her’ or other crazy notions. The list would be burned later that night in the kitchen! Hopefully she would be done with the project before midnight.

 _Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Okay, she had been handling things pretty well, or so she thought, but tonight she went to bed early and cried herself to sleep. The whole day had been one reminder after another of those she was missing. A shirt she thought Alya would like in a store front, a street musician she would have loved to tell Nino about, and all too many things that just reminded her of Adrien. It was pathetic. In the end all she wanted was a hug! Tikki patted her cheek in consolation and that just made her feel more guilty because honestly Tikki was a delight to have around and honest to goodness one of her dearest friends, but she wasn’t human. But it was more than that she realized because even with her parents it just wasn’t the same. Though if she did go to the bakery wanting a hug she would have gotten it and she would have felt better, but she didn’t have the energy for that.

 _All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

The day had been bright and sunny, but slowly the sky had darken. Even still there were lights everywhere. This was Paris and one had to hunt for a dark corner in this city even at the best of times. During Christmas it was nearly impossible. The air was crisp and everywhere people were bustling about. As she passed her old neighborhood park she looked at the statue of her and her partner and smiled.

Around the statue were kids playing tag, or parents sitting nearby and watching, or older people bundled up enjoying the fresh air before it got to be truly night. The murmuring of voices and the laughter of children warmed her heart. This was what Ladybug and Chat Noir protected. This was what the holiday season was about. This was one of oh so many things that made her happy.

 _And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me_  
_The one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly_

Marinette leaned on her balcony railing looking out at the city. It was one of the things she couldn’t live without. What was Ladybug without a secure place to swing out from after all?

It was impossible not to know it was nearly Christmas by now. Even if her own apartment wasn’t decorated all the sights, the sounds, even the smell of the city told her it was the holidays. In the distance she thought she could hear people singing.

Earlier in the day she had seen a horse and carriage for tourist to ride in. The carriage looked like a sleigh, with the wheels nearly covered and bells on the reigns. It had been the catalyst for her impulse to buy a single golden bell herself. At the moment in the cold of night, looking out at the sky she held it even as she looked up passed the rooftops to the sky, trying to find a star to wish upon. If only there was a way Adrien could come back home sooner.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just wanna see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

It was cold and she knew it was unwise to stay out on the balcony all night. She turned to go back inside and was shutting the door when she heard a soft thump and the darkness she could see though the glass was blacker than Paris ever could be at night. With a gasp she pulled the door back open and there standing before her was Chat Noir.

“Adrien!” she cried out wrapping her around around his neck as she nearly tackled him. The cat themed super hero was ready for such a response and was steady enough on his feet to not stumble back at all, simply wrap his arms around her back. “When? Why? How?”

Adrien chuckled even as he detransformed. “It was my father’s idea,” he said to her, rubbing his cheek to the top of her head. “He suggested a few days ago I ought to come home. At first I thought he didn’t want to spend the holidays with me, but then…”

Marinette pulled back to look at him as he looked down at her. All of the sudden she felt nervous and scared and exhilarated. “Then…?”

Adrien smiled at her. “Then I realized he wanted me to have the best Christmas possible, with you!”

 _I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

The kwamis were cuddled up together in the black and green stocking that was nailed to the wall near the Christmas tree. The two humans were doing the same on the couch with a large blanket covering the both of them. Adrien was wearing his new stocking hat, and Marinette was now properly wearing the bell she had bought. On the laptop screen was an old Christmas movie they were not watching.

“Do you think anyone would understand?” Adrien asked in a groggy voice, a near whisper in her ear.

Marinette shook her head slightly. “No, but when has anyone really understood us? Our relationship is just that, ours.”

“Agreed, just we will have people asking questions.” Adrien was doing his best to stay awake Marinette could tell.

“I don’t know, we can try explaining it to the important people. Alya, Nino, our parents. As for the rest of the world…?” She shrugged.

“Just as long as you’re okay with people making assumptions,” Adrien said, obviously not pleased with that himself.

Marinette sat up a little bit and turned to look Adrien in the eyes. “I won’t be okay, but I also have better things to worry about. Let them think we’re a couple, in a way we are. If they want to believe we’re engaged or whatever, so be it. You know and I know what our relationship is now and that’s all that matters.”

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

“Partners in life, no matter how unconventional the world sees our relationship.”

“It might be queer.”

“It might be platonic.”

“But it’s our partnership.”


End file.
